The dynasty of Luna
by Merdok2005
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened before Yue? Luna is 12 year old girl that is going through life as the Moon spirit but during the new war against the FN. Will she save everyone and return peace even though the avatar is missing? sorry bad summary rea


The dynasty of Luna 

Chapter one: How it all begun.

The breeze the night of the 12th dynasty was quite relaxing and calm. The moon and pond in front of Luna was completely aligned and the crickets and turtle ducks barely made a racket at all. Princess Luna leaned over the pond to see a reflection of her blonde hair and blue eyes that everyone in the town of Bella Aqua knew her for since she was the only one who had them now. For she was the moon spirit and everyone treated her like pure royalty.

_**Luna's POV**_

12 years ago, on a Lunar Eclipse, the sun had blocked the moon fully and the firenation took the opportunity to attack our city when all our people would lose their bending. Avatar Roku tried to keep piece with the feud starting with the Water tribes, earth kingdoms, Fire Nations, and Air temples but the fire nation was unstoppable. The fire nation took innocent lives that night including Avatar Roku, my sister La, and my sisters' fiancé Tui. My sister, La, was the moon spirit and the most powerful being in the city and her fiancé Tui was the ocean spirit. On the night of the raid, my mother was very pregnant and gave birth to me during the attack.

As she held me in her arms for the first time, a firebender struck me, he was a young man my mother told me, by the name of Sozin. I was burnt terribly and my parents thought I was going to die. My sister wasn't going to stand for me dieing so she cured me and along with that came the spirit into me and that's what I became. My brown hair turned White and my brown eyes turned blue. My sister turned pale and fell to the ground dead.

Once Tui found out La was gone he sacrificed himself to another man that no one knows of. My mother then said my eyes started to glow with the light of something returning. They then knew Avatar Roku had reincarnated into an airbender. Mother then said I started to cry and my tears created a sphere around the city and sank the sphere below the ocean never to return to the surface.

Some people believe I didn't sink the city and that Avatar Roku was with the firenation and did it, while others believe the spirits did it. No one will ever know the truth…at least for now. No one has seen Tui, La, or Roku again but we all know where ever Tui and La are at, they are happily in love for they are completely opposites, Push and Pull, Life and Death, Ocean and Moon.

Ever since then the city of Bella Aqua has celebrated Dynasty's to celebrate the sacrifices of loved ones and the birth of the new moon. Me.

_**End of POV**_

Luna lied down in the grass and dipped her fingers in the pond aside from her. She guided droplets of water through the air and was bewildered with its majesty and movement. She let go of the water and froze. She suddenly heard thousands of whispers of her past ancestors and tears from the spirit and the above the surface world fell in her hand. She looked up in amazement and spilled the water into the pond. The pond started to glow and bended itself into Luna's reflection. She smiled.

A door then shut from the palace behind her. She immediately wiped her hand on the grass to make it look like she hadn't been waterbending. "Luna, don't you dare to ever to that again, you know way better than that", Screamed Queen Helitanaalso Luna's mother. "Mom, why can't I? I'm the moon I have the right to waterbend", Said Luna furiously while clasping her fists.

"You know this whole city could fall so deep in the ocean that we could all be in danger and die? One little movement you make could make the cities waterbenders come off guard from holding the city up could kill us all!" , Queen Helitana said. "I'm sorry, mother, I wont ever do it again I promise", said Luna while rolling her eyes.

Queen Helitana helped Luna up and grabbed her hand. "We must hurry you father has to make a very special announcement in the Dynasty room". Luna stopped and looked back at the pond. Water droplets fell from the sky like an almighty thunderstorm never wanting to calm.

Luna held out her hand out catching the droplets in her hand and quietly though to herself "What if no one can ever stop the tears". She walked into the palace and shut the door behind her leaving all tears of pain and sorrow for the rest of the night.


End file.
